


Conforming to Society

by kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Knotting, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Romance, Smut, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Society called Chanyeol an Alpha because he was tall, lean and had a deep voice; society called Baekhyun Omega because he was small, plump and carried a submissive appearance.</p><p> </p><p>They were a couple, who, behind closed doors struggled to start a family.</p><p>But that's alright. Nature knows when the time is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conforming to Society

Baekhyun arrived home, a rumbling in his gut is going on and he knew just what this was all about. It was a good move that he’d marked his calendar down—because Chanyeol, his mate had been nothing but a hard-headed one, telling him that they didn’t need to track it down because he’ll remember.

But now, 3 months from the very time he said he would, Chanyeol still didn’t.

Baekhyun was lucky enough that he was able to tell Minseok that he’ll be taking an emergency leave anytime this week.

 

The petite threw his suitcase at the side and he realized how very untidy their house had been since he left. It’s been a good three days since he pulled his lover down towards him and gave him a kiss, saying he’ll be back soon. Baekhyun was supposed to go on a business trip that would last for two weeks, but since he’d alarmed himself quite well, he was able to return as he planned.

God forgive what would have happened if they were apart when this happened.

With a sense of alertness in his system, Baekhyun undid his necktie and promptly got out of his suit. He threw everything on his way, his nostrils flaring at the impending scent that was waiting for him beyond the master’s bedroom.

As Baekhyun approached the room, he could smell the scent of need, of longing and sex. He’d known—by the way he could feel himself hardening by the mere instinct to mate. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol has been stricken by his heat and he needed him. His poor mate, all alone in their house mewling with his deep voice—begging for him to return.

The brunet pushed the door open. Peeking in, he found Chanyeol lying in bed, legs spread eagle as he worked his own digits inside of him, breathing heavily. Baekhyun felt something turn on inside him, the back of his mind suddenly chanting _‘mate, mate, mate_ ’ over and over again that he ended up swallowing with difficulty.

Taking in the scent that escaped through the slit of the door, Baekhyun worked out of his dress shirt, practically tearing it off and throwing it away, not the least bit caring where it landed.

 

“B-Baekhyun…”Chanyeol whined. The male was obviously taken aback by the fact that he was there, at home and not on his business trip.

There were tears staining the taller’s face, and maybe Baekhyun was wrong with his calculations that it had his eyebrows furrowing in wonder.

“When did it start?” He growled lowly. He was working out of his slacks then, unbuckling his belt, the brunet held the latter’s gaze.

Chanyeol’s hand had stopped its ministrations, probably sensing the fact that he already noticed. And maybe—just maybe, Chanyeol didn’t want him to know about this heat period.

“T-two days…”Chanyeol gulped. His breaths came in short and quick and Baekhyun knew that this was due to the fact that he was at close proximity. Mated Omegas tend to yearn for their Alphas’ touches whenever they were in the same room. It was no different between the both of them. Baekhyun’s just thankful that he’s bonded with the latter not just through the mind but also spiritually that they’re in tune with the mating period as well.

Baekhyun realized only then that the headaches and thigh numbness he’d been feeling since two days ago were due to him going on a rut. Chanyeol’s wolf had been sending his own some SOS.

 

Baekhyun walked closer towards the Omega, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier. With his zipper undone, the tent in between his legs became more evident. The Alpha almost heard the bed-ridden Omega whine, eyes focused on the prize.

Chanyeol beckoned him over. With the Omega’s eyes flashing a bronze yellow, Baekhyun knew what this was all about—why the latter had kept his heat period away from him.

Chanyeol’s wolf was _seeking_ for pups.

 

 

It wasn’t the first time that they’ve had troubles like this. Probably the third, or fifth that Baekhyun himself had lost count already. They’ve been financially stable for a while now, and maybe starting a family wouldn’t be so bad.

But the problem lies in Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, as much as his wolf had begged for moments like these to happen—the Omega had tried to get rid of him when the moments happened. Chanyeol, his tall, lanky and commonly-judged as an Alpha of a mate; he’d met the boy back in high school. And Baekhyun, having been one of most people that quickly grouped him with the higher class; called him an Alpha at the first of their many encounters had scarred the younger deeply.

It was society speaking for most of them. Though Baekhyun had the same horrors as the latter, not once did he allow it to ruin his confidence. To Baekhyun, being an Alpha had its advantages—despite being called an Omega in his younger years, his dominance had rapidly scared off those douche bags.

It was unimaginable that they’d end up as a couple. Baekhyun thinks it was due to him catching Chanyeol run up the stairs when no one else noticed. It was due to him heading up there, before Chanyeol could even do so, beating him to it that he found out the boy would go there to cry because he wasn’t as strong as society thought and saw him to be.

It was sad for Chanyeol, because unlike him being called an Omega, he could tell them to back off, proving just how much dominance he had in his nature while Chanyeol…

Chanyeol had to stand there and pretend that his feelings weren’t affected—that he didn’t hurt much no matter how his wolf howled in shame because they never believed him when they told him he was Omega.

 

It all started with curiosity for him. Then pity… Baekhyun found himself searching for Chanyeol as the time passed and before he knew it; his wolf had been looking, longing and yearning for the misunderstood Omega.

Before Baekhyun realized it, he’d long ago imprinted on the younger, his eyes turning a glaring red during Prom when nobody had asked Chanyeol to go because they all thought he should be the one asking someone out. It was an Alpha and Beta code.

 

 

Chanyeol moaned long and hard, shaking Baekhyun out of his reminiscing. His wolf was scratching out of his skin, begging to be let out. He could feel himself heating up even more, the incoming wave to rut more evident as he gets goose bumps just by staring at his deprived Omega.

The younger’s eyes were brimming with tears, his plump lips forming an _o_ as he stared at him, eyes still the same color. With Baekhyun’s knees bumping onto the edge of their king-sized bed, he stood there, dangerously close to his Omega, Chanyeol’s face inches away from his clothed sex.

Baekhyun was suffocating from the latter’s ongoing signal to be mounted.

The Omega then moved, the soft pad of his palm brushing against Baekhyun’s throbbing member. He could hear his Omega crooning, his face getting closer to his crotch and he almost lost control, grabbing a handful of his hair only to come undone, letting him go promptly to give him a loving pet. Chanyeol obviously yearned for him, by the way he slowly rubbed the side of his face against Baekhyun’s lower torso, his cock completely hard from the image presented below him.

_“Want you so much…”_ Chanyeol whispered against him, his other hand crawling to the side where Baekhyun’s thigh was, eventually positioning himself to lie on his tummy.  Chanyeol continued his ministrations, becoming more and more daring as he traced Baekhyun’s erection with his fingers, his thumb venturing towards the bulbous head making the brunet gasp in want and delight.

This earned another pat from him, his hand playful at the backside of the Omega’s head. He’s pretty sure that Chanyeol could smell his scent all over the place now. Oh god—he wanted to mount his Omega and just have him bearing his pups.

Tension filled the room, both their eyes staring at the other intently. As Chanyeol continued to breathe him in through his underwear, Baekhyun watched with hungry eyes as the needy boy stuck a tongue out, testing him.

The act made him growl, wanting to urge the younger to just get on with it but he knew that Chanyeol was trying to take control of his needs so he pulled on the Omegas hair, making the boy throw his head back with a gasp.

Baekhyun quickly released himself from the last material that kept him away from the boy—with the air hitting him raw, the Alpha ended up hissing, Chanyeol’s small defeated whine not going unheard. Before Baekhyun knew it, the taller had already taken purchase of his cock that’s lining at the lower part of his stomach, granting it small kitten licks.

Baekhyun growled at the sensation, baring his teeth and his eyes flashing in a more dangerous of red. The feeling of Chanyeol’s tongue on him felt so good, so surreal that he allowed the younger to do whatever he wanted to him. Hollowing his cheeks, Chanyeol took him in with a loud slurp and pretty soon, Baekhyun had been given control by his submissive, thrusting in and out, deeper and deeper with Chanyeol holding him by the sides to signal him of his reflexes.

The lining in Baekhyun’s stomach burned, causing him to stop and promptly leaving Chanyeol hanging. His Omega whined at the halt but he quickly lowered himself down, kissing the confused one in heat. With a fiery exchange of tongues, Baekhyun slightly tasting himself on his mate, he gives him a kiss on the forehead as he mutters a “Don’t want these pups going to waste now, do we?”

At the pop of their lips parting, Chanyeol nodded quietly, licking his lips. The Omega promptly moved away, placed himself properly so that he was situated at the center of their bed.

On all-fours, the tall boy raised his hips up, his cock heavy and lolling. Baekhyun got out of his remaining clothes, save for his white undershirt. He could feel himself burning already, his rut now settling in his gut. He’ll lose his senses soon and then there will be nothing but his wolf and its animalistic desire to produce an heir or a couple. Mounting the bed with the springs squeaking, the Alpha crawls over to his submissive whose all but waiting for him.

Baekhyun comes face to face with the in-heat’s slicked entrance, his puckered hole throbbing probably from by his own doing before he got home. At the side of the bed where their shared closet stood, Baekhyun saw in his peripheral view of the black box toppled over. Chanyeol being needy in his heat period gets very impatient most of the time so he quietly pats himself on the back for having those relieving toys at the ready if ever he didn’t time his mate’s heat right.

They all seemed to have been used, along with two bottles of strawberry lube emptied by the night stand.

Once again, Baekhyun was shaken out of his thoughts, noticing his Omega moving his hands to his ass, cupping them and opening his cheeks wide. Baekhyun groaned at the sight while the taller moaned—whined, actually.

He could sense the urgency of the taller to be mounted, much worse than before.

Dragging himself closer, Baekhyun planted his palms against Chanyeol’s ass, the boy shuddering at the touch, at the heat— _at the need_.

Baekhyun prided himself with the fact that Chanyeol could come undone with just his touch alone.

 

Finally done with the teasing, the brunet leaned closely, his thumb tracing at the pink entrance, slick and leaking as it excreted more lubrication. Chanyeol’s scent indicated nothing but the need to mate and bear. He could smell it all raw in the air, and by the way the Omega’s hands kept at his opening as if accommodating him, assisting him to just get on with the mounting, it made Baekhyun’s insides swirl in utmost delight because maybe Chanyeol’s ready now.

_He’s finally ready to start a family._

With his fingers gracing away from the Omega, Baekhyun rubbed his thumb with his pointer and middle finger, spreading the slick on his digits. Chanyeol’s wetness was sticky, with a unique odor that indicated preparedness. Licking his fingers, the brunet found his eyes darting towards the Omega, who then had his head angled in a way that he saw him. Baekhyun saw the way his mate’s eyes flashed a deeper shade of bronze, his legs shaking in the process. The Alpha smirked at his mate crawling dangerously closer to Chanyeol’s heat.

Baekhyun then grabbed hold of his erection, aligned to his torso, ready to mate and itching to be in sheathed in his mate’s warmth. The brunet gulped heavily, kneeling his way in a sense that his thigh was skin to skin on his mate’s. Baekhyun saw the way Chanyeol shuddered by that mere touch and his wolf pranced, ego rising.

Chanyeol whined, his entrance throbbing, clenching—more lubrication sliding down to his thigh, droplets falling to the soaked sheets. Baekhyun licked his lips at the scenery before him. He could smell Chanyeol’s excitement, his wolf eagerly luring him in. Blinking, Baekhyun grabbed one of his Omega’s hands, leading it to his erection. Chanyeol, taken aback by his action, gasped as he came in contact with the throbbing cock once more.

But Chanyeol—Chanyeol, his impatient Omega, quickly got the hint. Baekhyun bit onto his lower lip as his mate lined him against his entrance, promptly sheathing him with his heat, pushing his hips closer and closer until Baekhyun was snug and fit inside of him. This made Baekhyun close his eyes, the feeling making him all warm and satisfied. He could feel the heat, his sweat trickling down on the side of his face.

The image of him finally inside of his mate on _mating_ period had never felt so right for him. It made Baekhyun see nothing but white, his feet almost numb from the happiness.

Shortly after, Chanyeol began rolling his hips, making him groan. Baekhyun almost choked on air as the Omega clenched around him experimentally, and soon he was thrusting in and out, pushing in deeply as he held the latter by the womb, feeling himself bump against the walls; pulling out until only the bulbous head of his cock was caught on the rim and then pounding back in. Chanyeol’s moans and heavily-voiced groans were music to Baekhyun’s ears.

The mere fact that Chanyeol was enjoying it the way he did made Baekhyun’s heart pound, his wolf clawing out finally that he’d thrown the Omega around so that he was facing him.

Chanyeol gasped at the act, but quickly, his own wolf had taken over as well, their heads filled with nothing but the objective to mate.

Baekhyun began losing his pattern, rhythm be damned as Chanyeol’s moans lengthened, his cock hitting that specific corner that made the taller clench harder against him—as if a suction, Baekhyun rejoiced at the feeling of Chanyeol’s heat welcoming him; his womb was so ready to be filled with his seeds. _Soon, life will be fluttering inside him._

Swiftly, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s legs and hooked them onto his shoulders. He crawled closer against his mate, licking the latter’s lips. The Omega was quick to pick up on this, opening his mouth wide to accommodate his tongue and soon, they were a mumbling mess as Baekhyun pounded into the younger, who held him back delicately, sweat flowing on their heated bodies. Skin against skin, Chanyeol’s hands roamed onto his arms, the boy getting adventurous as he found purchase of Baekhyun’s soaked white undershirt, pulling it up to reveal his tummy.

Baekhyun pulled back with a pop, a string of saliva coming their way and Chanyeol’s legs had parted wider. The Omega raised his head, still pulling his shirt higher and higher that prompted him to get it off. Baekhyun continued his thrusting, moans, growls and groans leaving him at the same time that their skin made that slick clapping sound, Chanyeol’s eyes finding their permanence on the image of Baekhyun moving in and out of him in a dangerous rhythm.

And the Omega may have gotten his wolf in control then, by the way his eyes changed from bronze to its normal shade of brown, but still dilated.

_“B-Baekh—ah! Baekhyun, d-don’t._ ” Chanyeol gasped in between heavy breaths, his eyes bulging out per thrust because Baekhyun knew that the boy was soon to clench around him, lock him against him so that he could _mate_ him.

_“Baekh—d-don’t. Please._ ”Chanyeol rasped, tears welling at the edge of his eyes. His adam’s apple bobbed, the younger almost choking on his spit because he had his mouth agape, preparing for _mating_.

To this, Baekhyun blinked heavily, still thrusting deeply. He could feel the first signals of his knot incoming, but still, the Alpha continued his thrusts, loving the way the bed squeaked more and more, signaling that he’s near.

Baekhyun positioned himself against the younger, their foreheads bumping.

The brunet kissed the Omega, their lips doing that sound. Baekhyun shook his head, the panic in Chanyeol’s eyes evident, but he wanted him to be brave. This was it. This was them finally facing the new chapter of their lives.

_“D-don’t be scared._ ” Baekhyun muttered against his beloved’s lips, kissing him shortly and then continuing as he kept up with his thrusts, “You have me Chanyeol. You have me.”   
  


And maybe that was all that Chanyeol needed to be ready for it all, because soon, he was moaning, nodding and smiling—just everything that Baekhyun found beautiful and overwhelming that he keeps the image engraved at the back of his head. Midst of all the silent promises that were made, Chanyeol came undone, his insides getting tighter and tighter as he let out a prolonged moan, his breaths coming short because along with it was the swell of Baekhyun’s cock inside him, his erection finally setting the knot inside.

Lost in the bliss of their release, Baekhyun continues to rock into his mate, albeit a little careful because every movement made has the Omega hissing.

Chanyeol’s eyes were shut, but that didn’t mean he’s fallen prey to sleep.

Baekhyun shuddered every time he released into his mate, and as he laid there onto his Omega, chest against chest, he felt their hearts beat in unison—in excitement coupled with fear for the possible ridicule they would get from society.

 

Because to society, Chanyeol was Alpha and Baekhyun was Omega. It used to be such a big deal for them, when they were still new into their relationship—into their marriage.

But now, with determined hearts and a reason to fight for, Baekhyun thinks that he’s ready to open the door and finally boast about his expecting Omega.

 

He confirms this come morning, finally unknotted from each other; Baekhyun wakes up to a smiling mate who kisses him on the lips happily.

Three little heartbeats were drumming in his ears—apart from his and Chanyeol’s.

 

It was time they stopped pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaéd! Whoop <333 I really like this au i might write more of this *O* I never knw writing Omega!Yeol and Alpha!Baek would be this fun. Ugh lovely. Just. Ugggh. 3.2k of pwp~ I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
